


I'd Rather Be Me

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: A-Team
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meds don't really work if you're not taking them (comment_fic prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ac_123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ac_123).



> Another [comment_fic prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/129683.html?thread=28092819#t28092819). Since the day's theme is "one flew over the cuckoo's nest" and craziness, I had to bring up good ol' H.M. Murdock for one of the author's choice fandom.

Everyone knew Murdock didn't take the medications. Well, the team knew, certainly. People at the hospital didn't, and that was what mattered. Though Murdock liked to chance it sometimes. He'd collect the colorful variety of pills for two weeks and then play with them, making designs on the floor in the corner.

The team knew that Murdock didn't take the meds, but they never talked about the reasons. Murdock had mostly forgotten the horrendous conditions at the VA in San Diego, it helped that he'd been drugged to the gills while there. The rest of the team remembered all too clearly the rat-invested, cramped rooms, the filthy patients, the over-worked and impatient staff.

The pills might work if they were taken, but the team tended to think Murdock's sanity was better served without it.

\-----


End file.
